legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Need for Speed
Need for Speed is the twelfth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis The ugly truth makes Andrea quit the race team - but when Mia gets in trouble, will all her friends come back to help? Plot (Spoilers) The girls are missing out on sleep because of so many early morning practice laps, with the result they fall asleep this day. Mia is frustrated that they cannot stay awake and starts arguing with the girls. Andrea in particular wants to take over as lead driver and the argument gets more intense as Stephanie tries to stop them fighting. Dottie Rae tries to stop them fighting as well, but doesn't succeed. To settle the dispute, Olivia suggests Zobo compare their racing stats, but he tries to sneak away as Olivia makes this suggestion. Zobo's comparative assessment reveals Andrea is not as good as Mia because her track record is 80% failures caused by her recklessness. When Andrea sees the results, she gets angry and storms out in a fit of rage, followed by Emma. While Emma tries to get Andrea to stop sulking, Laura is called away for an emergency and since she has to go to it via helicopter, she leaves the two girls to look after Barney for the day. Mia is now racing against Vicky in the qualifying heat for the upcoming Grand Prix, the winner will go on to the competition. When she looses lap time due to the pit crew missing two members, she gets frustrated and races off before they can even finish servicing George (the go-kart). Emma thinks of a way to cheer Andrea up and takes her to the ice cream shop, because "no-one can resist the power of ice cream". Barney tries to eat Andrea's ice cream sundae and when he can't get it, he attempts to cover her with mustard, only for the bottle to pop and end up all over him instead. Every time Stephanie tries to call Mia in for a pit service, Mia ignores her because she wants to win and their crew changes are far too slow. Emma takes Barney to the car wash to clean the mustard off, where somehow, he gets a makeover in addition to being cleaned up. The sight of Barney's new appearance finally succeeds in cheering Andrea up. Mia isn't coming in for pit stops, and eventually this causes her left rear tyre to explode and Mia crashes into the wall. Stephanie insists that if Mia won't come to them for a pit stop, they'll bring the pit stop to her! The pit crew load up all their gear into the Mission Vehicle, but Olivia gets too excited and accidentally throws Stephanie into the back of the truck with all the tires. Chloe and Zack are surprised to see the Mission Vehicle arrive on the track, however, it's far too big to get around the go-karts and Olivia says they need help. Emma and Andrea hear this via the open channel on their walkie-talkie and ride Barney onto the track to clear a path for the Mission Vehicle. The girls and Zobo complete the pit service in record time due to teamwork and Mia catches up to Vicky, but she doesn't know how to get closer. Olivia has a nervous breakdown because she can't calculate the formula for victory, as Stephanie points out there is no equation for competitive driving. Andrea takes over the communication channel and gives Mia the advice she needs to get past Vicky and win the race. Dwayne ends up screaming at Vicky because she didn't sabotage Mia at the end of the race. Vicky realises the only reason he wants her to drive for him is because he wanted someone who wouldn't play fair and she's angry that he doesn't appreciate her other talents in racing. So she tells him to find another driver, as she's done racing for him and walks away. As the episode ends, Vicky looks back at the girls group hugging Mia and smiles. Fun Facts * It is finally revealed that Zobo can speak normally if he wants to. * Laura has the radio callsign Mounted Unit 185. * Emma is the slowest racer on the team, probably because she's not very competitive. * The name of this episode is a reference to a racing computer game franchise. Quotes Gallery 01ZackChloeIntro.png|Zack and Chloe with the girls 02StephanieEmmaAndreaSleeping.png|Stephanie, Emma and Andrea are sleeping 03WhyIsMyPitCrewAsleep.png|Why is my Pit Crew sleeping? 04OMHorse.png|Laura and her horse Barney 05You'reAndrea,SuperstarOfTheStage.png|You're Andrea, Superstar of the stage 06CanYouLookAfterBarneyForAFewHours.png|Can you look after Barney For a few hours? 07AndIt'sShowtime.png|And it's showtime! 08WhoWantsIceCream.png|Who wants ice cream? 09WrongServing.png|Emma got the servings wrong WeAreNotAmused.png|Andrea and Barney are not amused 10NoOneCanResistThePowerOfIceCream.png|No-one can resist the power of ice cream AndreaSprayingMiaWithExtinguisherFoam.png|Andrea spraying Mia with extinguisher foam for fun. 11MiaDrivingOnWall.png|Look at Mia, she's driving on the wall! 12MiaHiVicky.png|Hi Vicky 13VickyRealization.png|Vicky realizing how terrible her manager is. 14Dwayne,IQuit.png|Vicky quits racing for Dwayne. 15HappyVicky.png|Vicky is happier now. LEGO Friends- Girls On A Mission - Ep 12 “The Need For Speed” Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)